


You Make Me Crazier

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, ambiguous underage at a couple of points?? Debatably??, nothing explicit though, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five important moments for two fucked up teenage boys.</p><p>(Prompts found here; http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a )</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Crazier

**Things you said under the stars and in the grass;**

Tommen watched Rickon's smoke rings drift up toward the sky and disipate, blue-grey circles fading against the stars; and tried to make the bone-deep terror and panic that had been living inside his chest since he'd come to his decision less than two hours ago disappear with them, breathing carefully.

He had to say it. Perhaps just once, perhaps just to Rickon, but. He had to say it aloud. Having the knowledge just bouncing around his head would drive him insane if he let it continue unspoken any longer. He wouldn't let himself go mad like that, lash out and hurt the people he cared for because of this secret.

He wouldn't be Joffrey.

Rickon didn't owe him this, they weren't even really  _friends_. Yes, they'd been having sex for near on three months - Rickon had tried to get Tommen out of his clothes when they'd first stopped in the field, sex, silence or mild insults seemed to be the only things their time together consisted of lately, like they were on the precipice of something - but that didn't make them friends, didn't make Rickon a sympathetic ear.

He was the only person Tommen would trust with this, though.

That would probably seem significant, when the panic faded.

"Robert Baratheon wasn't my biological father." He whispered the words into the cool air, stared as the smoke rings stopped.

"He thought he was, my mother told him that he was, but he- he wasn't. My Uncle Jamie is. My parents are  _twins,_ and I'm- I'm a-" He couldn't find a word beyond  _monster_ , so instead just stopped, conscious of Rickon's eyes on the side of his face.

The fingers that touched his cheek were gentle, but still made him startle a little before he relaxed under them.

"You're still you. Still Tommen." He was too surprised to catch himself before he turned to meet Rickon's gaze, eyes glazed with unshed tears and confused; and Rickon looked back at him, before shifting to kneel over him, fingers going to the buttons on Tommen's shirt.

This time, Tommen let him; and stared at the stars over them while Rickon fucked him more gently than he ever had before, whispering  _you're still you_  into his throat as they moved together.

**Things you said while we were driving;**

Tommen positively bounced in his seat and slapped the dashboard, grinning widely at Rickon where the other boy was sat in the driver's seat.

"I love this song!" Rickon immediately rolled his eyes, turning back to the road and resolving not to address his boyfriend's child-like enthusiasm; only to wince a little at what followed.

"YOU'VE GOT THAT JAMES, DEAN, DAY, DREAM, LOOK IN YOUR EEYE-"

"Tommen."

"AND I GOT THAT RED, LIP, CLA-SSIC, THING THAT YOU LIIIKE-"

" _Tommen_." 

"AND WHEN WE GO CRA-SHING DOWN, WE COME BACK EVERY TIME-" Rickon gritted his teeth, turning back to his boyfriend in preparation to snap at him, ask him to stop singing unless he was  _magically_  going to develop the ability to do so in key; but then stopped, faltering as he looked him over.

Tommen's head was thrown back, a grin spread across his face as he sang along, and when he glanced over at Rickon he was slightly flushed up the column of his throat and positively  _glowing_.

He stopped singing, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and peering at Rickon through his blonde eyelashes, a little embarrassed but still giddy with happiness; and the words slipped out before Rickon could catch them.

"Fuck, I love you." Tommen started, straightened and blinked in surprise while Rickon felt his face go bright red and cursed his timing. After a moment, though, the corners of Tommen's mouth turned up, and he reached out to lace his fingers with those of the hand Rickon had on the gear stick.

"I love you too, Wolf Boy." He offered softly; and then his eyes turned bright with amusement.

"I'm not going to stop singing, though."

Rickon swore at him, and smacked at his arm.

**Things you said at the kitchen table;**

Catelyn sighed again, quiet and sad, and left the kitchen; and Rickon watched as Sansa and Robb followed her, leaving only him and the soaked boy sat at the table behind.

Tommen looked positively broken.

Rickon understood, of course; as much as someone could without having gone through the same thing. As awful as Cersei Lannister was, no one would have ever expected her to kick him out, not even Rickon. Even if he had suspected her capable of such a thing, he'd never have thought the reason would be something a trivial as her youngest having tattoos; especially when they were all easily hidden.

Being thrown out of his childhood home like that had near broken Tommen's heart. The loss of Myrcella, even of Cersei - he'd said before, even with all she'd done she was still his mother, he still had love for her - was too much for him.

And Rickon didn't know how to  _fix it_.

It was all well and good  _understanding_ , or being  _sympathetic_ ; neither of those things would make Tommen hurt any less.

He swallowed hard before moving into the chair beside his silent boyfriend.

"She doesn't deserve you." He tried, soft, resting a gentle hand on Tommen's back, and the other boy smiled weakly but didn't brighten, didn't look up from the table.

"Yes, you've said as much before. She's a terrible mother, I may be too sarcastic but I'm still a better son than she deserves. Well, we're both free of each other now; it doesn't really matter what anyone deserves any more." Rickon frowned at him, and gently took Tommen's face in his hands so he could look him in the eyes before speaking softly to him, ducking in enough that their foreheads rested together.

" _You_  deserve  _better_." Tommen stared at him, silent as Rickon gently caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, and then whispered into the space between them.

"What if I don't? What if this is exactly what I deserve? What if because of what I am, because of who my parents are, I don't deserve to have anyone love me?" Rickon was shaking his head before Tommen had even finished speaking, and he pressed a series of soft kisses across his cheeks and then a single, chaste little peck to his lips.

"Well then you're going to be fighting an uphill battle trying to stop me from loving you, Princess." Tommen's smile was reluctant, before his expression crumbled and he burst into tears; and Rickon pulled him against his chest, holding him tightly and stroking his back.

"You're going to be fine," He whispered, soft in Tommen's ear before he buried his nose in the wet curls behind it.

"I've got you, love, and you're going to be fine. I promise."

**Things you said with no space between us;**

He was tempted to hold his breath when Rickon's hands finally stopped moving, when he finally stopped shifting on the bed with palms pressed against Tommen's lower back, steady and warm. Tommen could barely see him in the dark, only just caught glimpses of his eyes due to the lamp light filtering through the curtains; but it didn't much matter.

He didn't dare try to kiss him.

"Rickon..." He started, trying to think of something,  _anything_  to say. This was the second time it had happened, the second time they'd ended up curled together in Rickon's bed, and large parts of him were screaming that they needed to put a name on things now.

It had been different when it was just kissing in dark corners, the occasional blowjob in a coat closet or Rickon's hands pushed into his underwear; fooling around like that was simple, easy enough, didn't need to be named or spoken of.

This, though.

Tommen didn't fuck around. He hadn't been a virgin when he and Rickon had first started laying hands on each other, not by any means, but he didn't screw around, wasn't someone who was generally up for casual sex. Out of the few things in his life that he had full control over, his body and who he let touch it and  _how_  he let them touch it was one of the most important.

He didn't just give this to anyone.

He needed to tell Rickon that.

"Don't say it." Rickon's voice was soft, near vulnerable in the darkness, and Tommen swallowed to hear it, smoothing his thumb over the ridge of his collarbone where his hands were braced on the other boy's chest.

"Why not?" He asked softly, and Rickon shook his head a little.

"If you say it, say  _anything_ , it makes it real. And it means I can't do this any more. None of it." Tommen stared at him for a moment, heart in his throat; and then swallowed it.

He remembered how it felt to have Rickon push him against a wall, how his lips felt and his mouth tasted, the sharpness of his teeth and how his fingers left bruises on Tommen's hips. He remembered the way he moved against him, the noises he made; and he focused on the feel of Rickon now, their hips pressed flush together, legs tangled, Rickon's arms wound around him.

He couldn't do this; couldn't give up Rickon, couldn't give up this connection with him, the release.

Tommen ducked his head and shut his eyes.

"Okay." He whispered, and buried his nose in Rickon's chest.

"I'll shut up." He promised; and Rickon held him a little tighter, stroked his thumb over the bumps of his spine.

"I'm  _sorry_." The redhead murmured, softer than a whisper into Tommen's hair, and Tommen nodded.

"So am I, Wolf Boy."

**Things you said when we were on top of the world;**

Tommen let out a high-pitched, undignified yelp when he was suddenly seized around the waist, lifted off the ground and spun in a sharp circle; and he held onto the arms wrapped securely around him before realising who his 'attacker' was, and smacking at him with a laugh.

"Rickon! Put me down, I'm not an  _infant_." When Rickon did set him down he was grinning, though, and turned on his heel to face his boyfriend properly; only to blink, a little surprised, when he was faced with a grin brighter than almost any he'd seen on Rickon's face before.

Rickon caught his shoulders and kissed him one, twice, three times before lifting Tommen boldly onto the kitchen counter he'd been making coffee on, stepping into the bracket of his legs and rubbing his upper arms excitedly as he pressed in to steal more kisses from him.

"I love you so much." He hissed, kissing Tommen again and again, and Tommen snorted softly and caught his face in his hands so he could stop the assault on his mouth, meet Rickon's eyes and smile at him softly.

"And I love you, but that doesn't explain why you're acting like a crazy person. What's happened?" Rickon nearly  _purred_ , kissed Tommen soundly again; and then whispered against his mouth.

"I graduated." Tommen went very still, still holding Rickon's face in his hands; before letting out a delighted crow and throwing his arms around him, half-laughing into his ear.

"Gods.  _Gods_ , I knew you could do it!"

Rickon had been terrified ever since he'd been reunited with his family and enrolled back in school that he'd never be able to make it through High School, that missing those ten years would permanently fuck up his future; but Tommen had  _known_. He'd known he was smart enough to do it, and now that faith had been confirmed.

RIckon hugged him tightly, buried his face against the side of his throat, and then sighed heavily before whispering against him.

"Marry me, Tommen." Tommen blinked, frowned to himself; before pulling back and meeting Rickon's eyes.

"What?" The other boy grinned, and then pressed in to rest their foreheads together.

"Not right now, obviously, we're only eighteen, but- but I love you, and I'm never going to want anyone else, not for the rest of my life. And I never could have done this without you, Tommen, so I'm asking you, some day in the future; please,  _please_  will you marry me?" Tommen stared at him, reeling, and for a half-mad moment wondered  _what would my mother think?_

Before he remembered himself.

 _Fuck Cersei_.

"Yes." He whispered, reaching out to hold Rickon's face again; and Rickon grinned, nodding excitedly.

"Yeah?" He asked, voice soft and a little awe-struck, and Tommen laughed before nodding back at him.

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, Rickon, I'll marry you. In, like, five years, when we're old enough." Rickon's grin widened impossibly; and then he dragged Tommen against him, hands hooked around his knees, and kissed him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweet Hattie, who sent me the prompts.  
> Leave me some comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
